


This is for fanfiction month for ao3

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: AO3, FarCry 5
Genre: #IFDrabble, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: My ocs react to there fanfiction a I guess
Relationships: none whatsoever - Relationship





	This is for fanfiction month for ao3

**Author's Note:**

> Sup dudes, this is my fanfiction submission for ao3. Probably not gonna get showed off but might as well try right? Yeah Right.
> 
> Anyways hoping your having a great day!!!
> 
> Ps. I'm trying to be a good girl and not curse in this fiction. Now I know this isn't YouTube but still I'm a little suck up ok?  
> Ight bye

Marina

Petra came up to marina with her phone in hand with an excited expression. Petra was the type of girl to read fanfiction. "What do you want Petra?" "Someone wrote a fiction about you!" "That's a funny joke keep talking" "I'm not joking." Marina grabbed the phone out of Petra's hand. Marina read the entire 2 chapters for half a hour. "I NEED MORE!!!!"  
"I know right? It's so good!" "I found this one of you it's also...a ten"  
"Ooo"

Petra

Petra grabbed her tablet so Marina could enjoy more fanfiction. Petra opened up ao3 on her phone and saw the top one was. Petra Cambridge and Joseph seeds relationship. "Oh lord. I think I'm gonna get a good laugh at this" Petra sat there reading the very long 3 chapters for an hourlong. "I love this!! This is such our relationship. It's like a I don't like you but I actually love you, type of relationship.

Carmen

"SOUNDS ABOUT RIGHT!!" Carmen came strolling out of the kitchen with her chocolate chip cookies and set them on the coffe table. "This ranch' kitchen is so big! I can barely make it to the kitchen without walking a mile." I screamed from the office "DONT BE OVER DRAMATIC ITS NOT THAT BIG!" "Sure it is" they all laughed while marinas face was glued to her almost dead phone after she gave Petra's phone back to her  
"There's a fiction about you carmen!" "I don't read fiction you guys know that! The ones I tried to read were smut and I don't like smut! Especially if it has me in it." "This one isn't smut" "fine send me the link"  
Carmen spent a few minutes reading it but finally stopped. "It wasn't all that great...it kinda sucked to be honest" "well that sad... I thought it was pretty good"

Ester

Ester came strolling in with cheeseburger. The door was wide enough for him, she sat down bank accounton the floor and cheeseburger laid down beside her.  
"Who sent me a ao3 link while I was driving. You know that my favorite site on this planet, luckily I didn't read while driving!" "Its a fiction about you" "count me in" there was a bunch of fictions about her and she was gonna read all of them.

Me

" (UNNAMED) JOHN MADE A FICTION ABOUT YOU.!" My head came peeking through the office door. "Five bucks it's about much he loves me?" "Twenty" "deal." I came and sat next to Ester and cheeseburger, laying my head on his back. I opened ao3 on my iPad and scrolled johns ao3 account. The new one was about me the dude loved me so much. "I hope this is accurate or I'm gonna be mad" everyone laughed. I spent hours upon hours reading every single chapter. (As I do in real life) "give me the twenty bucks Ester" Ester laughed while opening her PayPal app and giving twenty bucks to my bank account.


End file.
